


Liar

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-28
Updated: 2008-04-28
Packaged: 2018-09-03 04:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8696971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: "If you didn't want to hurt me, you wouldn't have left"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** first SPN fic..so concrit welcomes :D

“You know I never wanted hurt you…but this is how it’s gotta be, Dean.”

 

The front door slammed three hours ago, but he still heard the echo of it ringing in his ears. Maybe if he stared into space for long enough, maybe, just maybe, everything would go back to normal. 

 

Maybe, just maybe, he would be happy again. 

 

“Don’t cry. Please don’t make this so painful.”

 

He remembered the face Sam gave him when his carefully placed mask slipped, when the tears finally slid down his cheeks. 

 

It was full of remorse, pain and love. 

 

And yet he still walked out the door. 

 

“I really did love you…”

 

“If you loved me you wouldn’t have left me alone.”

 

There was nothing he could do, Sam was gone.

 

Off to college.

 

Off to marry the girl of his dreams. 

 

Leaving Dean to live, hunt and to find another person to love—without him. 

 

But Dean knew the truth. He would never love again, and he would never live again. The life left him when the front door clicked shut. 

 

“I never meant to hurt you, Dean”

 

Liar. 

 

“If you didn’t want to hurt me, you wouldn’t have left.”


End file.
